(II) Reconstrucción
by Kirhuga
Summary: Después de la guerra el gremio no es lo único que empieza a reconstruirse, también el amor, la esperanza y los sueños.\Una historia de Los Calabozos del Averno/


Advertencia de posible OC

Después de la guerra el gremio no es lo único que empieza a reconstruirse, también el amor, la esperanza y los sueños.

* * *

21 de Enero de X792

La guerra había acabado. Había sido doloroso y angustioso pero por fin acabó. Acnologia había muerto, asesinado por Zeref y éste murió a manos de su creación demoníaca. Natsu no recordaba haberle derrotado, sólo su cuerpo en el suelo sin vida. Después le seguía él pero con la ayuda de Mavis consiguieron traerle de vuelta, junto con la colaboración de todo el gremio. El Fairy Heart que portaba la magia Uno fue capaz de traerle de regreso. A los pocos días Mavis murió y esta vez de forma definitiva. Su magia continuó en cada uno de ellos, deshaciéndose poco a poco, día tras día. El cuerpo petrificado del maestro Makarov fue colocado en la sala del gremio, en lo alto de un pedestal, para recordar su sacrificio. Laxus le sustituyó a pesar de que él insistió en que debía haber alguien mejor, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no había nadie mejor que él.

Finalmente, Lucy podría acabar, algún día cercano, su libro. Se estaba volviendo bastante extenso, casi pareciéndose a una enciclopedia sobre las aventuras del gremio. Pero aún quedaban muchas más aventuras que vivir, ella aún debía buscar la llave de Acuario como prometió y después seguir con sus aventuras. Sólo había un pequeño problema: Lucy quería hacer el viaje sola, al fin y al cabo se trataba de su llave y era algo que creía que debía hacer en solitario, pero estaba segura de que Natsu no pensaría lo mismo. Él había estado comportándose de forma extraña y lo achacó a las secuelas de su lucha y la transformación de E.N.D., por eso aún no le había dicho que se iba. Aprovechaba cuando él no estaba para preparar la maleta. Tal y como era él de entrometido con sus cosas la terminaría descubriendo, justo como ocurrió aquella mañana.

* * *

Ella estaba en el baño relajándose después de una misión. La vida seguía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y los ciudadanos de Fiore seguían pidiéndoles ayuda a los gremios como de costumbre. Consiguió poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades para el trabajo y funcionaron bastante bien, no necesitó la ayuda de Natsu en ningún momento y esto la hizo sentir realmente bien, además del brillo de orgullo en los ojos del Dragneel. Salió de la bañera ya tibia y se envolvió con la toalla; Plue la seguía de cerca tembloroso con una pequeña toalla también, imitándola en todos sus movimientos hasta que estuvo vestida. En el momento en el que Lucy salió del baño no se sorprendió nada en ver a cierto dragón en su habitación pero sí lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado. Su maleta. Le observó desde la puerta del baño creyendo que aún no la había visto, alternando la mirada entre el bulto que acababa de encontrar debajo de la cama y otro más pequeño y abierto encima del colchón. Estaba segura de que había conseguido sumar dos más dos pero aún así rezó para que no fuera así. Natsu la miró entonces, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro serio, ella se sintió como de gelatina. ¿Qué le diría? No sería capaz de mentirle asique se vería obligada a decirle la verdad, que por otra parte era lo mejor.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Su voz resonó por todo su cuerpo.

– Una maleta. – contestó simple y se mordió el labio. Natsu levantó una ceja hacia ella. Obviamente _sabía_ lo que era.

– ¿Vas a algún sitio? – él miró de nuevo hacia la maleta como si tuviera patas y le hubiera salido cabeza.

– No. – _Aún._

Él se quedó en silencio y la miró de nuevo – ¿Entonces? – Se mordió el labio más fuerte y pensó en cómo expresarlo sin que saltaran las alarmas que estaba claro que lo harían. Él se acercó a ella, agarró sus hombros con tensión y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Te vas del gremio?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Porqué iba a irme del gremio? – observó como su postura se relajó y ella realmente se preocupó por eso, sus inquietudes anteriores se esfumaron de su mente y se enfocó sólo en él.

– No lo sé. – Se rascó la nuca incómodo, apartándose de ella y mirando hacia otro lado.

Lucy dio un paso hacia él, lo suficiente para olerle pero con una pequeña separación entre ellos –. Natsu, ¿Te preocupa algo? – Ella podía imaginarse que era por su transformación y que creía que la había asustado, bueno, lo hizo, pero irse sin más para no volver era una reacción exagerada. Dos días después de haber despertado la persiguió allá donde fuera para pedirle mil perdones aunque no recordara nada de lo que ocurrió. Por su parte ella le recordó otras mil veces que no había ocurrido nada, de hecho él ni si quiera la tocó.

Él le devolvió la mirada y por una vez parecía… nervioso. Lucy sintió calor en la cara pero no se acobardó. Natsu volvió a mirar la maleta y después a ella –. ¿Vas a ir sola? – Era una pregunta trampa, si le daba la respuesta incorrecta iba a querer ir con ella. Asintió –. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – La maga parpadeó sorprendida, era la primera vez que él se lo preguntaba –. Es decir, si quieres ir sola… Espero que no sea una misión demasiado difícil, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

A Lucy se le cayó el alma a los pies. Posiblemente una situación similar podría haber ocurrido hace un año pero ella ahora no quería hacer ninguna misión sin él sin importar lo fuerte o débil que fuera –. No es… no es una misión, Natsu. – Casi podía oír cómo giraban los engranajes en su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir.

– Entonces… ¿A donde vas? – Eso quería saber ella también.

– Voy de viaje. – Dijo con alegría fingida, no estaba siendo un momento fácil –. Es un viaje que debo hacer. Sola.

– ¿Adonde?

– No lo sé.

Él frunció el ceño confuso – ¿Cómo puedes hacer un viaje y no saber a dónde vas?

– Porque busco algo que no sé donde está –. Suspiró y casi se rió de la confusión en su cara. Lucy cogió las llaves de la bolsa del cinturón y cogió una en particular, una rota –. Debo encontrar la llave. – El cazador de dragones miró con atención la llave, sujetó sus manos para mirarla con detenimiento casi sin atreverse a tocar el pedazo y haciendo que ella sintiera un hormigueo en su piel; después él la miró abatido y pronunció su nombre en un susurro, él sabía lo importante que eran sus llaves y seguramente se estaría imaginando lo que sentía ella. Era la primera vez que enseñaba la llave a alguien y se sentía mucho mejor emocionalmente para no romper a llorar en ese instante –. Fue en la batalla contra Tártaro. – sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. Él no apartó las manos de las suyas a pesar de que las cerró en torno al objeto dorado. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y esta vez confiaba, a lo que contrariamente hacía, que la sirena no sintiera nada través de la llave–. Le prometí a Acuario que la encontraría pero ella no me dijo donde está. Sería como hacer trampa.

Natsu la miró durante unos segundos más, pensando. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus manos y sintió un mini-infarto por ello.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – Lucy quería apartarse para pensar en lo qué decir pero él no se lo permitió, sus manos calientes y ásperas se cerraron en torno a las suyas.

Tuvo que pensar al menos tres veces en lo que iba a decir –. Podría tardar años. Una llave como esa puede estar en cualquier parte. – Era una mala noticia que darle, un viaje tan largo y que él no pudiera acompañarla.

Él tardó unos minutos en volver a hablar –. Es tu deber – dijo – como maga celestial. – ella asintió feliz de que entendiera la situación. Natsu frunció el ceño y miró sus manos juntas, Lucy no creía que fuese capaz de tener tanto calor en la cara, él no se apartaba –. Quiero ir contigo, después de todo lo que ha pasado… pero lo entiendo. – Levantó la cabeza y ojos verdes cargados de fuerza la hipnotizaron completamente –. Esperaré.

Ella asintió y sonrió –. No voy a irme para siempre, Natsu, voy a volver y mientras pued…

– No. – interrumpió agitado y por un momento pensó que había cambiado de opinión, volvió a mirarla y agitó sus manos juntas intentando lanzárle algún mensaje –. _Te esperaré._ – Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que iba a decir pero su corazón fue más rápido, se aceleró como nunca, captando lo que su mente aún no podía procesar. El rostro del mago se acercó a ella e inevitablemente cerró los ojos. Él la besó, suave, como una caricia, casi con miedo y ella se lo devolvió, fue como darle al botón de la locura porque ella sintió todos sus sentidos gritar por lo que estaba ocurriendo y rezó porque no fuera un sueño. Fue delicado al principio e inexperto, hasta que las manos fueron a la cintura y al cabello. Cuando se separaron por la necesidad del aire, apoyaron sus frentes y respiraron el aliento del otro, felices, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se separaron un poco más para mirarse pero aún abrazándose.

– ¿Cuando… ? – preguntó ella y él se burló riéndose.

– Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que he despertado. – Lucy se sintió temblar de las emociones y le observó volverse un poco serio –. Morí dos veces y una ni siquiera la recuerdo. – sacudió la cabeza –. No quiero desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad. – Acarició su rostro y ella le abrazó, unos minutos después habló en su oreja –. Creía que ibas a golpearme cuando intentara besarte.

Lucy sonrió en su hombro –. He estado a punto de hacerlo. – Natsu rió con ella y después de retroceder para mirarle volvió a besarla.

Él cazador de dragones volvió a susurrar un " _Te esperaré"_ y ella le prometió volver.


End file.
